Healing Wings
by Thaliag.2
Summary: Second in the Wings trilogy. Dick is back home and he has started the healing process, but when secrets become exposed and those who were thought to be gone come back what will happen? Renegade dawns the mask again for one last mission. But the most important question, will Robin spread his wings again or will they remain shattered?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_It had been an eventful two weeks following the apprentice fiasco. Robin the Boy Wonder was lost along the way. All that remained was Dick Grayson, something that the Teen Titans didn't like very much. They had been sure they would get their leader back after what had happened, but it seemed as though they were wrong. _

**Present Time: December 19**

Dick sat up in Robin's bed in Titans Tower. He had learned how to separate the two identities. Robin was fearless, independent, and headstrong. Dick wasn't as fearless and although he did have some independence he depended on people a lot more than his superhero counterpart. He sighed and rubbed the tiredness from his blue eyes. He pushed himself out of the bed and pulled a pair of sweatpants and a grey t-shirt on. He glanced around the room reluctantly this would be the last time he would be looking at it for a long time. His eyes fell to the suitcases filled with clothes and his other belongings on the floor. Today or rather this evening he would be leaving to go back home to Gotham. Batman had left Titan's tower on December 7 knowing that things in Gotham would take a turn for the worse if Batman and Bruce Wayne didn't make an appearance. Dick had been a little scared in letting his father leave without him because that meant staying with the Titans. He wasn't scared of them he just didn't _know _them. That might sound ridiculous, but they were _Robin's_ friends, not _Dick's_. He was sad to admit that fact when it had fist come to his mind, but he knew it was the truth. _Dick _didn't know the Titans like _Robin_ did. He shook his head taking him away from that train of thought. He had, had to stay in Jump to make sure the Titans would be able to function with only four members and if they could not it was his responsibility to find a fifth. Cyborg was the new leader with Raven as his second in command. Beastboy had, jokingly, asked why he hadn't gotten an important role and Dick had said he did have an important role, washing the dishes. The rest of the teens in the room had laughed and Beastboy had sulked off to the kitchen. Starfire had taken the news the hardest and had nearly spent the past two weeks crying in her room. It had made Dick feel extremely guilty, but he knew that he couldn't don the persona of the Boy Wonder any more. It would be too much for him.

He sighed again and walked out of the room and into the hallway. He wanted to say his goodbyes as Robin, not Dick. He slipped a mask out of the sweatpants pocket and placed it over his blue eyes.

Robin continued to walk down the hallway a little more confidence in his walk. He liked being Robin, but he hated being Dick. His counterpart was normal, well normal by Robin's standards as he once explained to Batman, and not to mention human. Not that Robin wasn't human, because he was, it was just that when he had the costume and the cape on he felt like he could do anything, that he could push past his limits and just forget about being human for a while. Dick wasn't like that. Dick was aware of his limits. Dick didn't like to push past his limits. Dick was weak to Robin and Robin hated being weak. Robin walked into the Titans' Commons Room for what he assumed would be the last time for a long time. He smiled at his former team going about their normal routine. He knew they had been affected badly by Dick's choice to get rid of him, but he was glad that they didn't show it….that much. Starfire still had tear stains on her cheeks as she mixed some foreign concoction in a bowl. Rave was slightly more hunched over her book, hiding her misty eyes. Cyborg was as vocal about the lead Beastboy had on him in their racing game and Beastboy wasn't even putting effort into playing and he soon fell behind his half human best friend. Robin frowned. Maybe his friends weren't going about their routine like he thought they were. He cleared his throat and every one turned to look at him. They smiled warmly.

The Titans had come to realize in the days following the apprentice fiasco that Robin and Dick were two different people. They noticed how Dick was a little shier around them, but that he was more open with emotions. Robin was opposite and they missed Robin. When he walked into the Commons Room with the mask on they knew their friend was back, if only for a few minutes and if only to say goodbye.

"Hey Rob."

"Hey Cy."

Starfire walked up to Robin. Her powers were not even close to working. So many emotions were running through her heart and they were affecting her greatly. She just wanted to beg Robin not to leave. She didn't want to lose her best friend. She didn't want to lose the boy she loved. The very thought brought tears to her eyes and she enveloped him in a hug.

Robin hugged back a little startled, but understanding. He knew this was hard on each of his friends. He placed a hand on Starfire's hair and ran his fingers through it.

"It's okay Star, I know it hard. I don't want to say goodbye either, but it's for the best."

Starfire only tightened her hold on the boy. She didn't want to let go of him. She didn't want to lose the kind smiles and patient explanations of Earth customs. She didn't want this separation to take place. She pulled away reluctantly and wiped her green eyes.

"I am sorry Friend Robin; I do not know what came over me."

"It's fine Star."

The Titans looked at their friend's sad smile and they knew that, that hug had hit him harder than he let on. They stood one by one.

Raven walked up to the boy she had come to view as a brother. She would miss him no doubt about it. She was hurting inside and she knew if she didn't keep them in check her emotions would get the better of her. So she just gave her friend a quick nod and a quiet 'bye' before brushing past the rest of her teammates and heading to her room to meditate. Beastboy just smiled and bumped fists with Robin. The youngest member of the team was sad to lose his older brother figure, but he thought he understood what Robin was going through.

Cyborg shook Robin's hand the two smiling sadly. They had a brief hug and the Robin cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I have to grab my luggage and then well Br-Batman will be here to get me, so I guess this is goodbye."

Robin looked down at his feet sadly. He didn't want to leave. He wasn't the one who decided to leave, _Dick_ was.

"Friend, Robin do you need any help with the luggage?"

"No, thanks Star, I just want a few minutes for myself."

The Titans nodded.

Robin walked back to his room his spirits not even an arm length high. Why him? That was the question that had been running through his head for the past two months. He slowly peeled the mask off.

Dick looked at the mask in his hands. His sighed and stuffed it back in his sweatpants pocket. He grabbed his bags and took one last glance around the room. Going back to Gotham was for the best, for new beginnings, new opportunities. Most importantly it was to heal.


	2. Home

******Healing Wings Chapter 2: Home**

**Beta: KaliAnn**

_It had been four days since Dick left Titans Tower and arrived home at Wayne Manor. Four days to resettle and four days to re-adapt to the huge home, to his home. _

**December 23, 6:00 p.m. Gotham City, New York**

Dick looked up from the computer screen when he heard his door open. He met his adoptive father's gaze and gave the man a small wave before going back to his computer. He was reading over the report that Cyborg had sent Robin of the crimes for the past few days. He sighed, this was _Robin's_ job not his. He shut down the computer and looked at Bruce.

"Alfred wanted me to let you know dinner will be ready in-"he paused to look at his watch "-thirty minutes."

Dick nodded.

"Hey, Bruce?"

The man, already on his way out of the teen's room, stopped and turned to look at his son.

"Yes?"

"I-um, I need to talk to you, like after dinner or something. It's important."

Bruce nodded a small smile on his face. He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Dick walked over to his bed and flopped down on it. He was exhausted. He decided to not to close his eyes, though or else he wouldn't be able to get back up. He groaned and pushed himself off of the bed. Why was everything so difficult for him all of a sudden? He rubbed his eyes again. He might as well go downstairs now. He reopened his door and headed down the steps.

"-not ready. He's just returned back."

"I know, Alfred, but I think if maybe I take him on a few patrols he'll change his mind or-"

"I said I didn't want to be Robin anymore, I never said I wanted to quit the hero business. I'm just not ready to go back out there, not after…not after Slade."

Bruce looked at Dick and nodded. He understood his son's weariness of the field. Their line of work wasn't without casualties and with what Dick just went through, he knew the teen would be more than reluctant to go back out in the field.

"I know, I-"

"You don't want to lose me, I get it Bruce. I-I came here because I needed to get away from Robin, away from the Titans, away from _everything_, I didn't come back to prance around in tights all night. I'm not ready to go back. I will go back, but not now."

Dinner that night was awkwardly tense. No one said a word and the only sounds were the clinking of utensils. Dick went upstairs immediately after dinner after saying a quiet 'thank you' to Alfred. He buried himself under the black blankets on his king sized bed and closed his eyes. After about ten minutes of holding them back, his resolve cracked and he began sobbing quietly. The reason for the sudden wave of sadness was unknown both to him and his adoptive father, who had happened to crack the door open once the sobs started, but had left in attempts to give the teen some space.

Dick sobbed himself to sleep that night.

**December 24, 7:30 a.m. Gotham City, New York**

Dick's eyes cracked open when rays of sunlight shone through the thin blankets. He poked his head from under the blankets and looked around the room that was so unfamiliar, yet familiar at the same time. The walls were still the dark navy blue he and Bruce had painted them when he was eight. The blood red curtains still hanging over the windows on the right side of the bedroom. His wall full of circus memorabilia and his parents' circus poster still hung exactly where he had left them. His photos of himself, Wally, Roy, and others lined his dresser in frames. Everything was exactly as he left it. He sighed and picked up one particular photo that was sitting on his night table next to his bed. He brought it closer to his face and traced the outline of the two people's faces with his finger. Fresh tears sprung to his eyes and he blinked rapidly to get rid of them. He set the picture back on the night table and stood from the bed. He made his way to the ensuite bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and frowned when he noticed the tear stains from the night before. He started the water and splashed it over his face a few times before grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste and brushing his teeth. He ran his fingers through his hair a couple of times, before giving up and letting his bangs hangs in his face. Spiky was _Robin's_ style not his. He stopped when he remembered he had wanted to talk to Bruce last night. He shrugged, it would have to wait.

He glanced at his clock.

"8:00"

He sighed and walked out of his room and down the stairs. He stopped on his way to the kitchen when he saw the bare tree in the living room and then it hit him. It was December 24, Christmas Eve. It was a tradition started by the Wayne family long ago to decorate the tree on Christmas Eve. A small smile crossed his face as memories came to his mind. He walked into the kitchen and smiled when the smelled cookies. His eyes lit up when he saw them sitting on the kitchen counter. He spied Alfred mixing a bowl of batter and confusion laced his features.

"Hey Alfred, what are you making so many cookies for? I mean the ones on the counter are enough for all of us, unless Wally's coming over."

He couldn't stop the hopeful tone that his words took on. He missed his older brother. If he was right, Wally would be about 18 years old.

"Ah, Master Richard, it's good to see you are awake. The sweets are for tonight's party, though since you have been staring at them for so long I will allow you to take one."

Dick smiled and grabbed one of the sugar cookies. He let out a hum of satisfaction when the taste reached his taste buds. He had missed Alfred's cookies.

"Thanks Alfred, wait. Did you say party?"

"Yes Master Richard, the Christmas Eve party that has been thrown since before Master Bruce was born."

"Oh."

Parties, he did not want to go to any parties. There were too many people there. Too much perfume, too many people talking about rumors. Too many, too many.

"Master Richard, I will advise you not to worry. Master Wallace as well as Master Roy will be attending along with their respective mentors."

A small smile tugged at the teens face and he took another bite of his cookie.

"Thanks Alfie."

"You're welcome Master Richard; there is a visitor in the dining room waiting for you."

Confusion once again laced the teen's features, but he shrugged and walked towards the dining room. He stopped when he saw a girl around seventeen sitting in the mahogany chair, her green turtle neck clashing perfectly with her flaming red-hair speckled with snow.

"Barbra."

He hadn't realized he had spoken until she turned around, her green eyes wide, and suddenly he was being hugged. He just hugged back allowing the girl he viewed as an older sister, and the girl he had crushed on when he was thirteen or fourteen, to hug him and hold him. A lump found itself in his throat and tears stung in his eyes. Oh God, he had forgotten how much he missed her, how much he had missed Bruce, Alfred, _home_.

"Hey, I missed you so much. I-I know what happened and I want you to know that I don't blame you for any of it."

He nodded against her shoulder. The tears were getting harder and harder to hold back as she ran fingers through his hair and whispered soothing words in his ear. He broke down and cried. All his fears and doubts escaping for this one moment with the tears and sobs and Barbra just held him through the whole thing. When he felt that he was done with his little sob fest he pulled away and wiped his eyes. Then they talked about the things he had missed when he was away. They laughed at stupid stuff they had done when he was younger. When the conversation ended he was smiling again. He looked at Barbra and gave her another quick hug.

"I have to go find Bruce and see what I he wants me to do about the party tonight."

"Yes you do Master Richard, but why don't you and Miss Barbra help me with the tree first. It is tradition."

Both teens smiled at each other before nodding at Alfred. They sat and pulled ornaments out of the boxes that Alfred had gotten from somewhere and started putting them on the lower branches of the tree. After about thirty minutes they only had one more ornament left in the box and Dick's blue eyes grew wide when he saw what it was. A small crystal robin spreading its wings for flight, a blue sapphire set where its eye would have been. He picked it up carefully and just looked at it. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his adoptive father.

"That should go on the very top."

**A/N: The second chapter of Healing Wings.**

**Next Chapter: Party**


	3. Party and Presents

**Healing Wings Chapter 3: Party**

_After they had finished decorating, Bruce had pulled Dick away to talk to him. The teen had walked outside with his father eager for some fresh air and a hopefully productive conversation._

**December 24, 12:00 p.m. Gotham City, New York**

Both walked around the mansion grounds silently trying to collect their thoughts and admiring the snow covered landscape. Dick pulled his jacket closer around his body, trying to keep the heat in. Bruce spoke up first.

"How long do you plan to stay?"

Dick shrugged.

"I don't know, as long as it takes, I guess."

Bruce stared ahead as if contemplating his next question.

"Are you going to go back to the Titans?"

Dick stared at the snow covered ground. He knew that question had been coming, so why was he so floored by it? Maybe because Robin was screaming at him to say yes, but he had already decided no. He shook his head.

"No, I'm not going back and neither is Robin. It's just too _much_. I-I just can't. I know they're angry and disappointed in me and I _just can't_."

Bruce placed a hand on Dick's shoulder.

"I understand that. I honestly thought that being on that team, being on _a_ team would be bad for you. You were only _fourteen_ when you left and being their leader you put so much responsibility on yourself. It couldn't have been easy. It broke you down, it made things harder for you because you were, and still are a pro, but they were amateurs. It was hard trying to train them because you knew how to work on a team, but only one of your friends did. One of them didn't know how to fight at all. So I understand and I know that you placed the two most level headed members as leaders as well as making sure they could function on their own without a fifth member. I'm proud of you. I'm very proud of you."

Dick allowed a small smile to show on his face. He was glad Bruce wasn't angry at him. He didn't think he would be able to handle that. Something was nagging at him though, something he wanted his father to know.

"Bruce?"

"Yes, Dick?"

"Promise me you will understand what I'm about to say."

"I promise."

"Okay, I don't, I-I don't think, I'm not going to be Robin."

"You've said that already."

"No, that's not what I mean. I mean that I don't want to be Robin again, I mean..."

"I understand, but I assume that you're going to continue our _work_."

Dick nodded his head.

"Okay."

"Okay? You mean, you-you're not angry?"

"No."

Dick hugged Bruce. The man smiled and hugged his adopted son back.

"Thank you, Bruce. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now come on we still have to eat lunch and go get your tux fitted."

"A tux? Oh no, Bruce please? Do I-"

"Yes, you _have_ to."

**December 24, 9:30 p.m. Gotham City, New York**

Dick was right when he thought too many people were going to be at the party. There were men in tuxedos and women in elaborate gowns everywhere. They all seemed to be moving towards two people, however, and those two people were Dick and Bruce. The teen nearly had a panic attack when a group of people swarmed him and started asking him questions.

"Where have you been?"

"I heard you were studying abroad, is it true?"

"Oh, did you go to that new fancy school in London?"

"Why did you leave so suddenly?"

"I-um-I-"

"He can't answer questions right now. He has a prior engagement."

He sighed in relief as he let Barbara pull him away from the small crowd of people. He looked at her and smiled. Her dress was a pale emerald color that seemed to sparkle as the light from the chandelier hit it. She wore a small gold locket that Dick had gotten her for her thirteenth birthday.

"I didn't think you still had that."

She looked at him and shook her head. "Of course I still have it. It was my favorite gift that year."

Dick blushed and then smiled when he saw where Barbara was dragging him to. Two people stood in the far corner of the foyer, just out of sight. One looked about eighteen with reddish-brown hair and green eyes. The other, also a red-head, about twenty with pale blue eyes stood next to him. They smiled when they saw Barbara and Dick approaching them.

"Hey guys, I just saved Bird Boy from being attacked by a pack of socialites so would you mind watching him while I enjoy the party?"

"No problem Babs."

Barbara nodded and walked away.

"You know, I think she likes you dude."

"Wally, I'm so over that crush. Besides Babs is like an older sister to me and the odds of me dating her are the same odds of your pickup lines actually working on someone." Dick scoffed.

"Well actually..." Wally muttered.

"No way! You're kidding right?" Dick exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Nope, I am telling the whole and exact truth." Wally stated. "Told you I could get a girl before you did."

"Whoa, is she here?"

Wally shook his head, a bit disappointed. "She had to stay and do some stuff. I mean if she was here you would have recognized her already. She's kinda got a distinct look."

"Really? What's her name?" Dick asked.

"Jinx." Wally said.

Dick's eyes went wide and he raised a questioning eyebrow at the speedster. "But isn't she a villian?" Wally shook his head with a chuckle. "Not anymore." He stated. "I charmed her away from that life." Dick nodded and smiled at him. Then, he turned to Roy.

"So, what about you Roy?"

Roy smiled and nodded his head. He pointed to a girl about twenty-one, wearing an off-white dress with black hair and black eyes. Dick's eyes widened.

"Cheshire?"

"Yeah she's on our side at the moment. Also, try using her name, Jade."

"Oh."

All of them looked at each other and started laughing. Dick was so happy to be around his family again. He glanced over his shoulder and met his father's gaze. He tilted his head to the side, as if asking a question. Bruce nodded and the teen nodded back.

"I have to go guys. Bruce has summoned me."

He turned around and walked towards his adoptive father. He waved at a few of the guests he passed. He stood next to Bruce.

"You needed me?" Dick asked.

"Not really, I just wanted to tell you that you can go upstairs, if it's too much for you. They'll only be here for another hour anyway."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer. Tell Clark and the others I said hi. I already talked to Roy and Wally. I can't believe they have girlfriends now."

"They matured a lot while you were away. Though, I was as surprised as you to find out they decided to date the enemy." Bruce stated.

"Oh, and what's wrong with that? You've walked on the wild side with Selina often enough."

Bruce shook his head, chuckling quietly.

"Night, Dad."

"Good night Dick."

Dick slipped up the stairs unnoticed and took off his tux, changing into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt to sleep in. He was too old to sleep in pajamas. He stood in the middle of his room before slipping out into the hallway and walking to the passage way that led to the roof. This used to be a tradition between him and Bruce. He loved sitting on the roof and just thinking or when Bruce was with him, talking. He sat down where he was sure there was no snow and looked out at the mansion grounds below. He loved the view from this spot. He pulled his legs closer to his chest, thinking that he should've brought his hoodie with him. The night air was chilly and bit at his ears and cheeks. He smiled when he heard cheers come from the party down below. They were starting the speeches now.

_~Flashback~_

_An eight year-old Dick tugged on his father's tuxedo to get his attention as all the men a woman in the room raised their glasses. _

"_What's going on?"_

_Bruce smiled and ruffled the boy's hair._

"_There giving a toast. It's a tradition that my grandparents started when Wayne Enterprises was founded. Toasts can be given for different reasons, but these are to commemorate certain people or moments during the year."_

"_Why don't they do that on New Years?"_

"_Because they're too busy watching the fireworks."_

"_Oh okay. I'm sleepy."_

"_I bring you upstairs in a minute Dickie, and then maybe we can sit on the roof."_

"_Yeah, I like sitting on the roof."_

_~End Flashback~_

Dick smiled at the memory. He missed being young and carefree. He wished he'd never left Gotham. He would have never gotten into that whole apprentice thing and he would have never had to see the disappointed looks of the Titans. That was the main reason he left. It was the disappointment and the anger the Titans had tried so hard to hide, but that they still showed. He knew they were angry with him and one or two times he had heard them wondering whether or not to ask him to step down as leader. Well Robin, but still it had hurt him. He knew that Robin would be able to function not being the leader and so would he, but he couldn't deal with the pointed glares and uncertain glances that had popped up during Robin's last two weeks as a Titan. It would've killed him.

Dick sighed and stared down at his knees. He looked up again when a single snowflake landed on them. He smiled it was starting to snow. He let out a short chuckle as more flakes fell and landed on him. He smiled as a few landed on his nose and forehead.

"You're going to catch a cold in just a t-shirt and sweatpants you know."

Dick's eyes widened and he turned around.

"S-Slade, what are you doing here?"

The man sat down next to Dick. His mask wasn't on, but his armor was. He glanced at the shocked teen.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. Contrary to everyone's belief, I do care about you're well-being. You know that. Besides I promised I'd protect you."

"Yeah, well people break promises, _Slade._"

"Wonderful, you learned something. That is one promise I won't break. I swear on Grants grave."

Dick started to shiver. He glanced at the coat in the man's hands longingly. He was so cold.

"Here, you're going be sick tomorrow morning."

He took the coat gratefully and pulled it around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry."

"For what, Slade? What happened happened. It doesn't matter, anymore. I'm over it."

"No you're not. You're in a state of depression and you might have schizophrenia. Dick and Robin are not two different people."

"Yes they are. I'm always scared, afraid to push past or to my limits. I'm dependent on people. And when I need comfort I seek it in the person closest to me at the time. Robin is daring, and brave. He pushes past everyone's expectations and it's easier for him to take a hit or insults. It's easier for him to be rejected."

"It's not healthy for you to be thinking like this. You're fifteen and-"

"Don't you dare lecture me! You-just leave me alone. Please."

Dick stood and was about to walk back downstairs when Slade grabbed his wrist. He turned to look at the man.

"Merry Christmas, Dick."

Slade place a small box in his hand. He glanced down at it and smiled.

"Thanks-"

Slade was already gone. Dick shrugged and walked down the stairs and back to his room. He placed the jacket in the closet and sat on his bed. He sat the box down in front of him. He carefully unwrapped the silver paper and opened the box. His eyes went wide when he saw all of the files that Slade had put in the box. No wonder it had been so heavy. It was all of hi-_Robin's_ case files. How did Slade get them?

The detective in Dick made him pull out some of the files and look through him. He quickly put them away when he heard a knock on the door. He put the box and the wrapping paper under his bed.

"Come in."

Bruce walked into the room.

"Went on the roof, huh?"

"Yeah, but then it started snowing and I got cold. I came inside. I'm so tired. Are there still people downstairs?"

"No, they all cleared out. Barbara, Wally, and Roy are all sleeping over for Christmas morning tomorrow. They said they have presents that they need to give you in person."

Dick laughed and shook his head.

"I guess I'll go hang out with them then. Which rooms are they in?"

"The second floor guest rooms, but right now they're all in the living room watching Rudolph."

Dick smiled and walked down the stairs. He sat down in between Wally and Roy and watched the movie. He started to doze off around the middle of the movie and fell asleep on Roy, while said hero was sleeping on the couch arm. Wally was asleep against Dick and Barbra was the only on still awake. She shook her head and got a blanket to throw across the three 'brothers'. They only stirred a little when she turned off the TV and went to her room.

**December 25, 6:00 a.m. Gotham City, New York**

Dick was the last of the house to wake up that morning. Wally was buzzing around the Christmas tree, while everyone was sitting on the couches and shaking their heads. Dick sat up and looked around.

"Wally decided that we should wait for you."

"How long have you guys been up?"

"."

"Did anyone understand what he just said?"

Dick nodded and went to sit on the floor next to Wally. Immediately the speedster sat a pile of about ten presents in front of him.

"You get to open yours first, Dick."

The teen nodded and grabbed the present from the top of the pile. Naturally it was the one from Wally and Jinx. He opened the box and started laughing. Inside were a pair of Superman pajamas and a Superman pillow.

"What, you always said that Superman was your favorite superhero."

He got a raised eyebrow from Bruce. He laughed and set them off to the side and grabbed the next two presents. They were both from Barbara. He opened the first, and envelope and his eyes went wide.

"Dude, let me see, let me see! Oh man those are the last two tickets to Linkin Park's world tour. How did you get those Babs?"

"I won them, and I know Dick and you are in love with that band so I figured you guys could have them Wally."

"Thanks Babs. Hey why is you're other gift moving? And why are there holes in the box?"

"Just open it Bird Boy."

Dick shrugged and opened the box and was promptly tackled by a puppy. He laughed when it started licking his face. It was a Great Dane puppy with black fur. It already had a red collar. He kept licking Dick and the teen couldn't stop laughing.

"Okay, okay boy. Down."

"So do you like him?"

"I love him! Where did you get him?"

"The shelter was about to put him down, so I adopted him, but he didn't like me very much and then I remember you saying how you always wanted a dog and so I figured you would like him."

"I do, thank you so much."

"Open mine next Dick. You'll love it."

Dick picked up the box that had Roy's name on it and opened it. He smiled and pulled out a pitch black full body suit.

"Hmm, what am I supposed to do with this?"

"Don't know. Thought you might like a change in costume. It's bullet and fireproof. It allows for fighting and all you acrobatic stunts. Check out the rest of the stuff. The suit is from me. The gadgets in the box are from Ollie."

Dick rummaged through the rest of the box and pulled out a handful of what looked like marbles. He looked at Roy for explaination.

"Those are new and improved smoke pellets. They spray out thick water vapor that will blind your enimies, but not you. The domino mask has a special lens setting that will enable you to see through it."

"That's awesome, thanks Roy."

Bruce came over and sat next to him now and handed him four boxes. Dick opened the smallest one first. He gasped a pulled out a small patchwork elephant. The puppy came and sniffed it eagerly before turning away and curling up on top of the Superman themed pillow.

"Peanut. How did you find this?"

Bruce smiled.

"I was looking through some of your stuff and I found this stuffed into a box somewhere."

"Thanks."

"No problem the next box is from Alfred. He's preparing breakfast right now, so he told me to give his present to you for him."

Dick nodded and opened the box. He laughed when he pulled out a book full of Alfred's recipes.

"Um what?"

"He's going to England the week of New Years and he said if one of has to cook it should be you. He _still_ doesn't trust me after I blew up the microwave. It was only once."

Dick laughed.

"He has good reason not to trust you in the kitchen. You also managed to burn water."

Everyone in the room laughed about that. Dick grabbed the next box and opened it. He gasped and grabbed the small photo album.

"H-how? This got left at the circus. T-this was my mom's."

"I called Mr. Haly and he shipped it out along with what's in the other box."

Dick nodded while looking through the pictures. He flipped to the last picture he remembered his mom putting in the book and his eyes started to tear up. It had been his eighth birthday. The last birthday he had spent with them. He smiled and closed the book. He set it with the other gifts and moved on to the last box. Tears slipped down his cheeks when he saw what was in it. He ran his hand over the gold embroidery of the hand-made costume. The costumes his mother made. He pulled them out of the box and looked at them.

"They were cleaned. There's no-"

"I know. I-"

Dick threw himself into his adoptive father's arms. Bruce hugged him back and ran his fingers through his son's hair.

"You okay?"

The teen nodded, but stayed in the embrace.

"T-thank you Dad. Thank you so much. It means a lot to me."

"You're welcome."

Dick pulled away from the embrace and looked around.

"Thank guys. You have no idea how happy this made me. You have no idea how glad I am to back here, to be back _home_. I feel bad though, I didn't get you guys anything."

Bruce looked at his son in the eyes and spoke.

"Yes you did. You came home. That's the greatest gift that you could ever give us."


	4. Checking In

**A/N: Special thank you to my new Beta reader KaliAnn. Thanks KaliAnn!**

**Checking In**

_Slade hated failing. He hated it when he failed Joey. He had hated it when he failed Grant. Now he hated failing to get Robin as his apprentice. _

**December 25, 8:00 p.m. Gotham City, New York**

Slade watched as Dick lay on the bed with a smile on his face. He smiled as the boy grabbed the photo album that Bruce had given him. His smile disappeared when he saw the tears in Dick's eyes. The boy sniffed and wiped at his eyes. Then he turned to the last page of the album and his head shot up. Wide blue eyes stared right at him. Slade chuckled as he walked into the bedroom through the partially open window. Dick kept staring at him with wide eyes.

"Didn't Bruce ever tell you that staring is rude?"

Dick quickly snapped his eyes away from Slade's face and turned to look at the wall. He jumped when Slade gripped his chin gently and turned his head towards him. The boy batted his hand away softly and sighed.

"What do you want Slade? Maybe you were genuine with the gift you gave me last night, but why are you here? And why did you give me Robin's case files, he-"

"Stop talking like that, do you understand me? You and Robin are not two different people. You are Robin."

Dick scowled at him, but then hung his head and brought his knees up to his chest. Slade narrowed his eye and looked away. His gaze fell on a black puppy curled up on the foot of the bed. The dog lifted up its head and growled at him. Dick picked up the puppy and brought it closer to him. He scratched behind its ear and it yipped happily.

"This is Shadow, I got him today. We were going to call him Ace, Tiny, or Midnight, but then I thought Shadow would sound cooler. Right boy?"

A hint of a smile crossed Slade's face. His head snapped to the side when he heard footsteps, but he released a sigh when they walked pass the room. He sat down on the bed next to the fifteen year old. Dick looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but continued petting the dog. They sat in silence for about thirty minutes before either one of them said anything.

"You never answered my question. Why are you here?"

"I need the password to Daddy's mainframes."

It was then that Dick seemed to realize that he was in trouble. He went to reach for the side of his night table when his wrist was caught in an iron grip and his mouth was covered by Slade's hand. He tried to struggle, but nothing was working. Just then, Shadow decided that biting Slade's shoe would be a good idea. The man let go of Dick out of shock and the teen dived for the night table. He was caught again and this time Slade was making sure that he wasn't going to get out of the grip.

"The mainframes, Dick, I don't have all day."

The teen stubbornly shook his head. He wasn't going to give up that easily, besides he knew that Slade wouldn't hurt him. Well, perhaps not too badly. He gasped when his arm was twisted behind his back at an odd angle.

"Now, Dick."

The teen shook his head again. Slade growled and twisted his arm again. Dick whimpered in pain as tears stung in the corner of his eyes. The pain was almost unbearable; he could practically feel his arm being torn out of its socket.

"Slade, no more, please, it hurts."

"Tell me the password then."

Dick shook his head and bit his lip to hold in a scream as his arm was twisted even farther. Shadow growled and started to bark at Slade. The man narrowed his eye at the dog and let go of Dick for a minute and pushed him to the bed. The teen stumbled and fell onto the bed, panting and holding his arm. The puppy bounded over to its owner sensing that its owner was in pain. Dick grabbed the puppy with his good arm and pulled it closer to him.

"I don't know the password. I'm telling the truth."

Dick could almost feel how the mood changed in the room and the teen realized he had just gotten himself in more trouble. Suddenly Slade was in front of him and his chin was caught in the man's grip.

"You're very lucky that I don't kill children."

Dick just stared at the man as he climbed out of the window. He let go of Shadow, who was squirming in his arms and sank down to the floor. His head and his arm were throbbing painfully. His head snapped up as he heard the familiar sound of his door being opened and his adoptive father stepped in. Bruce's face held concern and he walked closer to Dick and sat down next to him on the floor. The man seemed to sense that Dick needed more than just words so he pulled the teen to his side and held him. He would wait until Dick was ready to tell him why he looked show shocked, so _betrayed_ when he walked in, he wouldn't push it.

"I think I changed my mind."

Bruce looked at the teen and raised an eyebrow.

"What did you change your mind about?"

Dick sighed and turned to the side and grabbed the photo album that Bruce had given him that morning off of his bed. He sat it on his lap and showed Bruce what had alerted him of Slade's presence. The man's eyes widened slightly as he looked at the picture that Slade had somehow left there. It was a photograph of Slade and his family. He had his arm slung over his wife's shoulders, smiling. His other hand was placed on top of his youngest son's right shoulder as the boy laughed at his older brother. It was that part of the picture that made Bruce finally and truly realize why Slade had taken his son. The boy he was looking at was no older than twelve, he had an annoyed look on his face that was directed towards his little brother, but you could still tell he was happy. When Bruce looked at the boy, however all he could see was Dick and Bruce knew that when Slade looked at Dick all the man had seen was Grant.

"Dick I-"

"I changed my mind about Slade. He was here not ten minutes ago. He wanted the pass code to the Batcave mainframes. I don't know why, but he was less than calm about it. I just know that even after the apprentice thing and what just happened, I still don't think he's that bad of a person and I still have a measure of trust for him and I don't know why! I should hate him or be afraid of him or something, but instead I trust him? It doesn't make sense Dad. I changed my mind about him while looking at this picture because no man or no person who is truly evil can be that happy, can look so _content_. But I'm just so confused, I want to understand, but I can't!"

Bruce nodded his face contemplative.

"As much as I want to, I will never be able to understand everything. Maybe you aren't meant to understand."

Dick sighed and leaned into his father's side. He was exhausted.

"I guess you're right."

The man stood, pulling Dick up with him.

"Why don't you get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning?"

Dick nodded and crawled under his blankets. He patted the spot next to his head for Shadow to come and sleep too. The puppy jumped onto the bed and curled into a ball. Dick yawned and waved goodnight to Bruce. His eyes closed and soon after he was asleep.

**December 26, 4:30 a.m. Gotham City, New York**

"No, no, let go! No, don't take me away! Daddy! Mommy! Help!"

Dick sat up in bed with a gasp. He looked around the room and slowly slipped out of the bed. He looked to where his puppy was still curled up by the pillow. He sighed and slowly opened his door. He walked down the steps and curled up in the armchair that sat in front of the fire place. He rested his head on the arm of the chair and tucked his legs underneath him. His eyes started to droop closed and he was almost asleep when he heard footsteps. He sat up and turned around, alarmed, but sighed with relief when he saw that it was Bruce. The man looked at him with concern.

"You okay, Dick?"

"Yeah, just a nightmare I'm fine."

_I'm having a hard time believing that._

"You can tell me you know."

Dick just shook his head. Bruce sighed and ruffled the teen's hair. He went to sit on the chair next to Dick.

"I'm guessing that you're not going to go back to sleep."

Dick smiled sheepishly.

"The sun's going to be up soon, want to go up on the roof and watch it?"

The teen smiled and nodded. He stood up from the chair and followed Bruce towards the roof. He sat down and dangled his legs over the edge of the roof. He moved over a little so that there was room for Bruce to sit down. The sun rose slowly, it reflected off the snow on the ground and the roof. Dick smiled at the familiarity. He used to do this all the time at Titans Tower. He stood and started walking around the edge of the roof like it was a balance beam. Bruce just sighed a shook his head. You could take the boy from the circus, but not the circus from the boy.

"Dick, be careful."

Dick turned his head to tell Bruce he would be fine, but didn't see the patch of ice in front of him. Bruce saw the panic flash in child's eyes before he fell. Bruce lunged towards the teen and caught his wrist. Unfortunately Bruce's momentum caused him to slide forward and over the edge too. His quick reflexes were the only thing that kept them from plummeting to the ground below. He looked down at Dick, who was looking down at the ground below.

"Dick, look at me."

The child looked at him with wide, panicked eyes. His face was deathly pale and his chest was rising and falling rapidly. "B-Bruce I'm slipping."

Bruce nodded and tightened his grip on his son. He grunted as he started to pull Dick up. He swung him up and over the roof. The teen just lay there, panting. Bruce pulled himself back up and sat down next to the teen. Dick looked over at him.

"I think I want to go back downstairs now."

For some reason the duo burst out in laughter. Dick threw himself into his adoptive father's arms. Bruce didn't know when he realized that the teen's laughter had turned to tears, but they did and he acted promptly.

"It's okay, Dick. It's not your fault. You didn't see the ice there. You'll be okay. I'm here."

Dick just gripped the man's shirt tighter. He was shaking, the memories of his parents' death were running through his head and he was hyperventilating. He felt Bruce pick him up, but he couldn't care whether or not he moved at all. He was too shocked to care about anything other than what was going on in his head. "Don't let go, please don't let go."

"It's okay Dick. It's okay we're inside now. You're safe."

Dick's breathing slowed, and he opened his eyes and looked around. Then he passed out. Bruce held the teen tightly, not quite over the shock of what just happened himself. He walked up the stairs and into Dick's room. He put the teen down on his bed and checked the boy's pulse and breathing to make sure they were normal. When he was sure his son was okay he pulled the blankets over him and walked out of the room.

**December 26, 9:30 a.m. Gotham City, New York**

Dick woke up four hours later. The sun was shining through his curtains and bathing the room in the natural light. Dick sighed and sat up. He petted Shadow on the head and kicked the blankets off of him and stepping out of the bed. Robin had to check up on the Titan's today, no that wasn't true; _he _had to check up on the Titans' today. He reached for the mask on the desk, but shrugged, the Titans' knew his face.

He went to the bathroom and washed his face and brushed his teeth. Then he grabbed the hair gel and spiked his hair up. He smiled; he was starting to feel more like himself. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed a blue t-shirt and a pair of black sweat-pants and changed into them. Then he went over to his desk and opened his laptop. He clicked on the app that would let him vid-link the Titans and waited for them to answer.

Dick smiled when Raven popped up on his laptop screen. She smiled back.

"You spiked your hair and you're not wearing the mask. I thought Dick didn't know the Titans?"

Said boy smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, that was me being stupid, I do know you guys. I am Robin and I'm Dick. I was just going through stuff you know?"

She nodded and then the rest of the Titan's walked into the room followed by a blonde girl with a black t-shirt and tan shorts. Dick hurriedly went for his mask and put it onto his face.

"Hey guys."

"Friend Robin, it is so glorious to see you again. How was the winter holiday of Christmas for you?"

"It was great Star, I got a puppy. Do you want to see him?"

Both Starfire and Beastboy, who had snuck up behind the alien princess, nodded. Dick smiled and walked over to his bed and picked up shadow. He walked back over to his desk and showed the Titans and the mysterious girl Shadow. He got a chorus of awws in response.

"Friend Robin, he is most adorable, but you must meet Terra, she is our new recruit."

Starfire pulled the blonde girl, now dubbed Terra, towards the screen. She smiled and waved. Dick nodded back with a smile.

"So you have to tell me what's been going on with you guys."

For over two hours the teens talked about what had been going on in Jump City while Robin had been gone. Without their leader the crime rate had risen in Jump, but the team of superheroes were doing their best. They mentioned how they met Terra and how she could control rocks and other forms of earth with her powers. He nodded. At 12 he told them he was going to have to down to eat lunch.

"I'll call you guys again next week; it was great to meet you Terra. You're going to make addition to the team."

With that he shut down the computer, took off his mask and walked out of the room and down the stairs. Alfred was going to kill him if he was late for lunch.

**A/N: The scene of the roof is important for something later in the story if anyone was wondering. **


	5. Weakness

**Weakness**

**Beta: KaliAnn**

_Bruce would do anything and everything in his power to protect his son. He wanted to make sure that he would never lose the boy like he lost his mother and father. He wouldn't be able to endure something like that._

**February 12, 4:00 p.m. Wayne Enterprises-Gotham City, New York**

Bruce picked up his ringing cell phone and hit the answer button. He brought the phone to his ear. "This is Bruce Wayne may I ask who is speaking?" He heard the person on the other line take a deep breath. Then they answered him.

_"Bruce, it's me."_

Bruce's grip tightened on the phone and he growled angrily. "What do you want Slade? I swear if you go within ten feet of my son again I. Will. Kill. You. He told me about your little visit and I did not appreciate it."

"_Bruce please, just listen, I needed the passwords to your mainframe because of something that I found out. I am sorry that I hurt him, and it won't happen again. But, I need you to do something to ensure Dick's well-being. He needs to be under heavy security and he can't leave the house alone, not even to go outside."_

Bruce narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Why? I understand that he may be under threat, but why?" He heard Slade take another breath.

"_Because Grant is alive."_

The silence that followed the man's statement was uncomfortable and tense. Bruce kept replaying the words in his head. "How is he alive, Slade? And why does his being alive pose a threat to my son?"

"_It's not him that poses the threat; it's the people who have kept him alive and hidden all this time that pose a threat. The man who kept him alive is called Brother Blood and now they are targeting me. If they find out that it was Dick who was my apprentice for those two months they will go after him too."_

"So the security is simply precaution then?" Bruce questioned.

"_Yes contrary to what you believe, I do care about him. I don't want him to get hurt." _Slade said.

Bruce narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to trust Slade, but something was telling him to just listen to the man.

"Fine, I'll hire some bodyguards."

He hung up the phone before the man on the other line could give him an answer. He then dialed his home phone number quickly.

"_Hello Master Bruce, may I ask why you are calling?"_

"Alfred, I need you to keep Dick inside the house today. Tell him that I will explain when I get home tonight."

"_I'm afraid you're a bit too late Master Bruce. Master Dick left about an hour ago to take Shadow on a walk."_

Bruce's grip tightened on his phone.

"Okay, no problem Alfred. I'll talk to you later."

Bruce hung up the phone.

**February 12, 3:00 p.m. Gotham City, New York**

Dick clasped the leash onto Shadow's collar. He patted the puppy's head affectionately. "Come on Shadow. I'm going to take you on your first walk outside the Manor grounds." Dick was excited. This was the first time he would be going off of the manor grounds in a little over two months. He had re-explored every inch of the Manor grounds with Shadow in that time. He was getting bored of staying inside all day so he decided to take Shadow, and himself out.

As he stepped outside he couldn't help but sigh happily when the wind rushed to meet his face. He smiled when he saw how blue the sky was. He looked down at Shadow who was barking happily. He smiled wider and began to walk.

An hour after arriving at the park Dick couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. He held Shadow's leash a little tighter. The puppy seemed to sense his owner's unease and trotted over closer to the teen. Dick shook his head; he was probably just being over paranoid like Bruce.

Dick looked down when he heard Shadow start growling. The hairs on the back of his head stood up and he whirled around. However he was too late and a cloth was placed over his mouth and nose. Shadow's leash fell from his hand and his eyes started to droop close. He sleepily shook his head, trying to get the cloth off of him. Right before he was going to pass out he felt the grip on him loosen and he started to fall. A pair of arms caught him and returned him to the bench he had been sitting on. He looked at the stranger in confusion. He looked to his right and saw his attacker unconscious on the ground. The teen turned the man if front of him.

A man stood in front of Dick. He was about six years older than the teen, but bared an uncanny resemblance to him. He had black hair, about the same length as Dick's, and although they were not as expressive, the man's eyes were the same shape as Dick's. However instead of brilliant, crystal blue staring at him, the man's eyes were a dark and stormy grey. Just like…_Slade's. _Dick's eyes went wide in realization.

"Grant."

**February 12, 4:30 p.m. Clearridge Park-Gotham City, New York**

There was little Grant could do after the teen passed out. He glared at the man who he had knocked unconscious. "You had to use chloroform, didn't you? Jerk." the twenty-one year old muttered under his breath. He kicked the man in the side just for good measure. Grant turned his attention to the unconscious teen on the bench and the puppy sitting next to the boy. His eyes narrowed and jealousy wormed its way into his heart. "So you're the little brat that got Dad's attention. I guess I wasn't good enough. First Rose and now you? I should've just let Blood have you." Grant turned around and was ready to walk away when he heard a whimper. He closed his eyes and stopped short. "I should've known it wasn't regular chloroform."

Grant walked over to the teen and was about to pick him up when Shadow lunged at him with a growl. The twenty-one year old jumped back. He glared at the dog with narrowed eyes. "Calm down boy, I'm not gonna hurt him." He stepped closer to Dick again, this time Shadow didn't try to attack him, but the puppy still growled at him. Grant rolled his eyes and picked up the unconscious teen bridal style. "Geez kid, do you eat anything?"

All he got in response was another whimper. Grant cringed, remembering all the times that Brother Blood had put him into a chloroform induced nightmare. He grabbed the leash that was attached to the dog's collar and gave it a gentle tug.

"Come on boy, I gotta get you and your owner somewhere safe."

'Even though I don't want to.' He thought. He looked down at the teen in his arms and frowned. Grant knew why his dad picked this kid. The brat looked just like him and acted in a way similar to his brother Joey. He snorted; of course his dad would do something like this, the kid probably acted like Rose too. The man frowned, even though Rose was only his half-sister, he still missed her. He looked over his shoulder at the man he had knocked out. Blood wasn't stupid enough to just send one guy, so he had to leave now or else he was going to be in big trouble.

**February 12, 5:00 p.m. Outer City Limits-Gotham City, New York**

Dick groaned as his eyes fluttered open. His head was killing him and his throat was dry. 'Ah, the merry after effects of chloroform.' he thought to himself. He sat himself up and looked around. He was lying on an old, weathered couch. Shadow was curled up at his feet. It seemed as though he had been taken to an apartment. Though how he got there and whether he was in danger or not was a mystery do to the foggy state of his mind. The fifteen year old lay back down and closed his eyes again, deciding to sleep off the after effects and headache.

"You're not gonna like the dreams you have if you go back to sleep. The chloroform that Blood's goon gave you wasn't normal, it's specially designed to give you nightmares. It's used as a torture tactic."

Dick shot up and looked at the man standing in front of him. Suddenly the fog in his mind cleared and he narrowed his eyes.

"Grant Wilson, you're Grant Wilson."

"You don't say kid. You don't say."

Dick glared and Grant just shook his head laughing quietly. He was right, the kid had his looks, Joey's demeanor, and Rose's attitude. 'A perfect combination of all of us.' he thought. Of course, his dad would have nothing less than perfection.

**"**Hey, I'm still here!" The teen cried indignantly, realizing that he was being ignored. "I can see that, really calm down, I saved your life. You don't have to be so bratty about everything, you know? Grant said with a chuckle. "You wouldn't have to save me if I still Robin." The words were murmured so quietly they were almost inaudible, but Grant heard them and his eyes went wide.

"Wait a second kid; do you mean Batman and Robin, the dynamic duo?" Grant asked. "Yeah, I mean isn't obvious? It's one of the reasons your dad…oh, you didn't know, did you?" Dick asked quietly. Grant only narrowed his eyes at the boy in a hate filled glare. "You obviously have experience in taking care of yourself, so please would you get out of my house, Boy Wonder?" Grant spat at the child. Dick just stared and backed up.

"I'm not Robin anymore, what happened in the park just confirmed what I already knew. I can't do that anymore. I'm weak and useless and I can't be Robin anymore, I-I can't keep being a failure." Grant stared at the teenager with wide eyes. What had his dad done to break the sidekick of Batman? He looked away from the boy and sighed. This was getting way too dramatic. Grant finally tossed a cell phone towards the teen, who caught it.

"Call whoever you need to, so they can come and pick you up." Grant said while walking away. Dick flipped the phone open and started dialing Bruce's number.

**February 12, 6:00 p.m. Wayne Manor-Gotham City, New York**

Bruce dashed for the phone when it rang. Dick had been missing for three hours now and the man was on edge. He pressed the 'answer' button on the phone and put it to his ear. "Bruce Wayne speaking, who is this?"

"_Dad, can you come and get me? I'm in the Outer City Limits, about five miles from the park." _The voice on the other line said.

Bruce's eyes went wide and he sighed with relief. Dick was okay. "Yes, I'll be there in five minutes. Are you hurt?" Bruce asked. He waited for an answer anxiously. "_No, just shaken up. There's something really important I need to tell you, but I can't say it over the phone. It's not safe."_

"I understand, keep out of sight until I get there okay?"

"Okay."

Bruce was pretty sure he knew exactly what Dick was going to tell him. He just hoped the boy realized the amount of danger he was in, because if he didn't, it would be extremely difficult to keep his son safe. Bruce sighed; he was just starting to think that this mess was over. He should've known better.

**February 12, 6:30 p.m. Living Room: Wayne Manor-Gotham City, New York**

Dick was now sitting on the couch, holding Shadow on his lap and sipping from a cup of hot chocolate. The teen kept his eyes on the dark brown liquid in the cup. Every so often he would look up and glance over at his adoptive father, but then he would turn his attention back to the cup. Finally he decided to blurt out what was bothering him.

"Grant is alive." Bruce's face remained passive and he nodded. Dick looked at him quizzically. "Wait you knew already?" The teen questioned. Again, Bruce nodded.

"It was the reason Slade came here two months ago to get the passwords for the mainframes. He needed to erase your existence as his apprentice."

"But why? My having been his apprentice has nothing to do with his son being alive." Dick stated.

"Yes it does the people who had supposedly 'killed' Grant, had actually kept him captive and tortured him to try and get him to reveal the formula behind the serum that made Slade a super soldier. However, I believed they realized that Grant would never talk so they decided to use him as bait instead. Then Grant escaped, and they figured that they might as well find someone else close to Slade to use instead. So currently you and anyone else having a previous history or relationship with Slade are in danger." Bruce said.

The teen's eyes went wide. "That means that Addie, and Joseph are in trouble too. What about-"

"Addie knows how to take care of herself. She's strong and she'll be fine. However we need to talk about you. I have hired extra security guards to watch the perimeter of the Manor. Also you won't be able to leave the grounds of the Manor, and if you choose to go outside you need to be with at least two guards."

"No, no! You can't do that! I spent _two months _stuck in this place! You can't make me go through that again!" Dick shouted. "Dick it's for your protection, I don't want to keep you in here either, but-"

"If you don't want to keep me here, then why are you doing this? I can't believe you." Dick stood from the couch and ran up the stairs. Shadow followed him. Bruce just sighed and stared walking in the direction his son had just run in.

Up in his room Dick lye on his bed and cried silent tears. Why was this happening to him again? Why could this all just stop? He lifted his head when Shadow nudged his arm with a whimper. Dick lifted a hand and petted him. "I'm sorry boy; I didn't mean to scare you." He dropped his arm and head back down as a new wave of tears came. "If I was still Robin none of this would be happening."

"Now you know that's not true." Dick lifted his head again to look at his father, who was now sitting at the foot of his bed. He narrowed his tear-filled eyes. "Go away Bruce." he said halfheartedly. He struggled as Bruce pulled him into a hug, but eventually gave up and cried on his father's chest. "God I'm such a sniveling mess." he said. "No you're not, Dick." Bruce said, while stroking his son's hair.

"Why can't I be confident, like when I was Robin? Why am I so weak?" Dick looked up at his adoptive father with wide, questioning eyes. "You're not weak Dick, you're just healing."

"Well I want to hurry up and get better. I'm tired of being so useless. I want to do something. I want to...I want to be Robin again." Dick nodded to himself silently. Determination burned in the red rimmed sapphires. "That's what I'll do. That's how I'll be useful again!"

Bruce's daze seemed to wear off then and he looked at his son with wide eyes. "Slow down there, Chum. Are you sure you're ready?"

Dick looked at his adoptive father, his gaze incredulous. The teen snorted and pulled away from his father's embrace. "Of course I'm ready! Why wouldn't I be?"

Bruce was about to reply to the comment when his son cut him off again.

"I can already see the headlines, 'The Return of Robin" or maybe 'The Boy Wonder's Back!'" the teen paused. He began to speak again, but this time with less animation. "It'll be great Bruce. We'll be a team again."

Bruce was going to explain to his son why being Robin again may not solve all of the problems. Then he saw the look in his son's eyes. It was one of pure hope, laced with desperation and sadness. How could he say no to that? He knew Dick wanted to be Robin so badly. He knew that Dick felt like he had to do it to make up for the things he'd done as Slade's apprentice. And Bruce knew that most importantly Dick want to be Robin again to shed the weakness. Bruce looked at his son and shook his head minutely.

"I'm sorry Dick, but I…I can't put into that kind of danger again. I can't, I _won't_ make you a target once more."

The fifteen year-old's eyes narrowed and he turned his gaze away from his father.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm still a target! And in case you haven't noticed, I'm not some stupid little kid anymore! I know the risks! I'm not a baby! Why can't you let me do this? Don't you trust me?"

Bruce gripped his son's chin gently and turned the boy's head to face him.

"I don't trust myself. If I hadn't tried to bench you when you were fourteen then none of this would be happening. So no, you can't be Robin again, because I don't trust myself. I don't think I'll be able to protect you and as your father I need to protect you."

Dick's yes were downcast, but he nodded. How could he have been so stupid? He heard the hurt in his father's voice loud and clear. The teen's eyes squeezed shut in attempt to stop the tears that were beginning to brim, but a few slipped past. Dick felt the tears being wiped away and he was pulled back into another embrace. He allowed himself to be comforted. Maybe being Robin again wasn't the answer, perhaps he needed to use something else as his outlet. Perhaps he needed something else to shed the weakness with. Perhaps it was time to find a new identity to give him the confidence he needed to continue on.


	6. College

**College**

**Beta: KaliAnn**

_There weren't many options that Dick had when it came to making a difference. He could become Robin again, but if he was really, brutally honest with himself, Bruce was right. He was not ready to become a crime fighter again. Another outlet, and an altogether safer one, was college. However, he was going to do something much more than just schoolwork. _

**February 15, 5:00 p.m. Dick's Room: Wayne Manor-Gotham City, New York**

Dick heard a knock on his door and he looked up from the books surrounding him. The teen smiled at his adoptive father as the man walked into the room, and then went back to his books.

Bruce raised a questioning eyebrow at all the texts surrounding the boy. They ranged from psychology to ancient history. All together there were about twelve books in all. Each of them had a blue spiral notebook next to it. Bruce also noticed the papers that Dick had sitting right in front of him.

"Dick, what are all these books for?"

Blue eyes sparkled with excitement as Dick turned around once again to tell his father.

"College!"

Bruce stared, dazed at the teen. Then his wide eyes returned to their normal size.

"College?" the man asked skeptically.

"Well, yeah." Dick said, a little less enthusiastic than before. He began to fiddle with the hem of his shirt nervously. "I kind of figured that it would be a good idea, since being Robin isn't all that safe right now. I mean I already have my diploma. I also already ordered the books and paid for the courses. I used money from the trust fund my mom and dad set aside for me. But that's not the point, the point is that the course is over the internet and I don't ever have to leave the house. Not once."

The boy's voice had taken a pleading tone to it towards the end of his speech and it caused Bruce to frown. Why did Dick think that he would have to plead with Bruce to be able to do something as simple as school?

_Probably because he's afraid I'll take that away from him too._

Bruce knelt down next to his son and ruffled the boy's already messy hair. He noticed with a smirk that the teen was starting to spike his hair more often.

"I think that this is a great idea Dick. The only thing I ask is for you to use the most secure firewall that you can. Okay?"

A smile crept onto Dick's face and the boy tackled his father in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise that I'll install a really secure firewall. I'll triple encrypt my computer's mainframe myself. You don't have to worry about me. I'll be extra careful I promise. Thank you so much."

Bruce shook his head in amusement at the boy who was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Hey Chum; I'm going to head down to the cave to train before Alfred calls us for dinner. Do you want to come with me?" Bruce asked.

Dick's eyes lit up, but dimmed just as quickly. Bruce was surprised by the sudden change and furrowed his brows. He opened his mouth to speak when Dick beat him to it. The teen still had his eyes downcast.

"I would love to, but only if it was okay with you."

Bruce frowned as he realized what the problem was.

"Richard Jonathan Grayson, just because you can't be Robin does not mean that you cannot train. And if it wasn't okay with me do you think I would even ask? Do you really think I'm that cruel?"

The boy shook his head silently.

"Well then, change into some training clothes and meet me downstairs in the cave." Bruce said.

Dick only nodded as his father walked out into the hallway.

**February 15, 5:30 p.m. Training Area: Batcave-Gotham City, New York**

Dick walked into the Batcave to find his father already doing warm ups. He ran over to the man. Bruce waved him over.

"So, do you want to spar with me, or work on your gymnastics?" Bruce asked the teen.

Dick put on a thoughtful face before a grin spread from ear to ear. "I want to do both, but first I want to test out my skills with the training bots."

Bruce glanced at said bots warily. He had recently made updates and although Dick was good, being away in Jump had changed the teen's style. Not to mention the fact that Dick had been under Slade's training for two months, and then he hadn't trained at all since he had arrived in Gotham.

"How about some warm ups instead?" Bruce suggested nonchalantly.

Dick's eyes narrowed and hurt flashed across his features. "I'm not stupid Bruce. I know that you program the bots on a high level according to your style. I also know that I have not trained in three months, and that my fighting style now differs from yours. But I really want to do this. If it becomes too much for me, I will just turn off the bot. I promise."

"I…fine Dick, but do not make me regret letting you do this, alright?"

The fifteen year-old nodded and headed towards the section of the bat cave where the training bots were located. He punched in a code and a level setting. The teen frowned and repeated the same actions as before.

"I changed the format. Each of the bots is controlled from a counsel over here for safety reasons." Bruce said.

"Oh, can you turn on the middle one and put it on level two?" Dick asked.

The teen grinned as the robot came to life. It walked out from its holding alcove and walked towards Dick. The fifteen year-old bounced on the balls of his feet, while keeping an eye on the robot's arms and legs.

This proved to be a wise decision because one of the bots arms lashed out at him. The teen flipped out of the way of said arm and landed a few feet away behind the bot. He took his chance to kick one of the glowing sensors on the robot's back and shut it off. The child did a happy dance in his head, one down, and three to go.

Dick did a double back flip away from the robot as it turned around. He stood still as it charged at him and dodged to the left at the last minute. Acting quickly, he struck another sensor with his fist. Adrenaline surged through his body.

Blue eyes went wide as a robotic fist slammed into Dick's chest and threw him two feet away. He had not been expecting the bot to turn around so quickly. The teen stood up and dusted himself off.

_Keep going Grayson. You can do it. _

As the bot charged at him again Dick flipped over its head and kicked the second sensor on its back. Only one more sensor to put out and then he was done. The bot grabbed Dick's ankle, but the teen used the momentum the bot had to bring his other leg around and kick the bot in the head.

Dropping to his feet the teen sprung forward and shut off the last sensor. The bot shut down and Dick stood there with wide eyes. He hadn't even expected to turn off one sensor. He turned towards Bruce and smiled.

The man, who had been watching with pride in his eyes, nodded at the boy with a smile. He welcomed the hug that he received from the overly ecstatic teen. When Dick pulled away Bruce was shocked to see tears in his son's eyes, but he soon realized that they were happy tears.

"You saw that right? Oh my gosh Bruce, it was so cool! I kicked that things butt! I put out all the sensors. You saw it, right? It was _so…_there aren't words to describe it. I'm not worthless after all. I…it was awesome! I actually beat it! And I only got hit once! Can you believe it?"

Bruce only nodded and smiled while his son rambled on. It was wonderful to see the boy happy like this again. It was in this moment that Bruce knew Dick would be okay. He knew that no matter what got thrown at his son the boy would _always_ make it through. Always.

**February 15, 6:30 p.m. Dick's Room: Wayne Manor-Gotham City, New York**

After coming back up from the cave and showering, Dick sat on his bed staring at the photo album that Bruce had given him for Christmas. His eyes focused on a picture of his dad holding him on his shoulders. He smiled at the memory.

_I miss them so much._

Dick continued to flip through the pages of the album. He came across another picture of him and his mother sitting on one of the elephants from the circus. It was from when he was very young, about three or four years old. Dick snickered at how funny he looked in the picture. He traced the outline of his mother's face with his finger. She looked so happy there, so full of life. Dick decided to turn to a different picture before he started to cry.

He finally landed on the picture that Slade had slipped into the album and his mind drifted to Grant. The turn in events had already affected him and while he was angry about being forced to stay inside the house, he couldn't help but fell worried for the man. Grant was in the same amount of danger as he was in, if not more.

And then there was a question. Was Slade here, in Gotham with Grant? Or was he keeping his distance? Dick didn't know, but he hoped that Slade would at least stay away from _him_. Slade had caused him too much pain and suffering for the teen to ever properly forgive him. Dick would _always _harbor resentment towards Slade, no matter what happened.

He was snapped from his reverie when a knock came on his door. A few seconds later it opened to reveal Alfred.

"Hey Alfred, am I late for dinner?"

"No Master Dick, I merely wish to speak with you for a moment." Alfred said with a chuckle. "Master Bruce informed me that your day was a good one."

Dick nodded. "Al, not to be rude, but have I done something wrong?"

"No you have not. I realize that even though your day has been good, that you still are at conflict with your emotions. Therefore, I wish to state that I am always here to talk, because I know Master Bruce does not always understand."

Dick smiled and hugged the butler. "Thank you Al, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome Master Dick. Dinner will be served at seven thirty. Also there were some packages and a letter for you that came earlier. I'll give them to you when you come downstairs to eat."

Dick nodded, a bit confused as to what the packages could be, but then he shrugged. The teen grabbed his phone and thumbed through his contacts. He really needed to talk to another teen hero. He clicked on Wally's number and waited for the call to go through.

Dick laughed as Big Time Rush's 'Boyfriend' played instead of the usual classic ringing phone. It was actually quite funny how well the song fit Wally's flirtatious manner.

"Hello, Wally West speaking. How may I help you?"

"No need for formalness, Wal-man it's just me." Dick said.

"Hey Dick, what's up?" Wally said.

"Nothing much, it's just that there's been some stuff going on and I'm not going to be able to leave the Manor for a while. So I was wondering if you would like to come over and spend a couple of nights here. You know Shadow loves playing with you."

At the mention of his name, Shadow sat up from his resting place on Dick's Superman pillow. He hopped up on the bed and came to rest on Dick's chest. The teen absentmindedly stroked the dog's fur.

"Yeah, I think I could do that. I just have to see my schedule and check up with Jinx."

"Cool, if you can't make it over that's fine. Tell Jinx I said 'hi' by the way."

"Will do Wonder Boy, she will get your message my young friend."

Dick chuckled. "You are so crazy sometimes, Kid Mouth."

"It's all part of the charm Dickie, all part of the charm. Listen, I'll talk to you later, kay? Bye."

"Bye."

Dick hung up the phone and glanced at the clock. The digital numbers read '7:15' he might as well head down for dinner now. It wasn't as if he had anything else to do. He picked Shadow up and walked out of his room. The teen headed down the steps and went into the kitchen.

He put Shadow down before going to wash his hands in the kitchen sink. The teen walked towards Alfred.

"Is there anything I can help with Al?"

"Not really, Master Dick. The table is already set, but I suppose you can go get Master Bruce from the living room."

Dick nodded and ran off to go get his father.

**February 15, 7:30 p.m. Dining Room: Wayne Manor-Gotham City, New York**

"So what are you planning on doing tomorrow, Chum?" Bruce asked.

Dick shrugged. "Nothing really, Wally is going to call me back to let me know if he can come over this weekend to hang out. I mean, that is okay, right?"

Bruce nodded. "Absolutely, if you don't get a call back, or if he can't come, do you want to go to work with me?"

Dick's eyes widened and he looked at Bruce with wide eyes.

"Really, but won't I be in danger if I go out?"

"No, I'm well enough protected, and you know I won't let anything happen to you while you're with me." Bruce said.

Dick nodded in agreement. He would love to go to work with his adoptive father. Especially if it meant getting out of the Manor, Dick was _so _tired of sitting and doing nothing all day. He could probably bring school work with him too.

"It sounds like an awesome idea. I'll even bring some school stuff with me, so I can keep busy. What about Shadow? Can he come too?"

"I'm not sure, I'll see." Bruce commented.

"Okay that's cool."

Just then Alfred came in with four wrapped presents and two letters. Dick raised an eyebrow as they were sat in front of him, but grabbed the first card and opened it. Much to his surprise, and delight, it was from the Titans.

_Dear Rob, _

_Sorry to send these so late man, but things got so busy here in Jump. We all loved the gifts you sent. It's been kind of crazy down here, but we're handling it as best we can. Most of the major criminals have been lying low, but we're having trouble with the Crime lords now. I hope you're doing good, man._

_Your Best Friend and Fellow Waffle Lover _

_Cyborg_

_Greetings Friend Robin,_

_I miss you a great deal. I hope you are faring well in Gotham. The Man of Bats is taking good care of you, no? I enjoyed your gift of assorted mustard flavors very much so. I did not know that honey could taste so good when combined with the mustard. Did you? My gift to you is in the pink box. I hope you enjoy it. _

_Sincerely, Love, With Love, Your Friend_

_Starfire_

_Hi_

_It's me Beastboy. I loved Super Monkey Ninja Showdown 9 so much. And the tofu quesadillas were the bomb. Thanks so much Robin. It's been my job to tell Terra how awesome you are. She didn't know what to get you so the other card is from her. _

_Dear Robin_

_It seems as if Cyborg and I are the only ones who can properly write a letter. I enjoyed the book you sent me. It was a bit light for my tastes, but I really __**could not **__put it down. Do you know when the next book is coming out? If not, that's fine. I just wanted to let you know that my gift isn't anything big, though I doubt you were actually expecting something extravagant. I hope that things are going well for you and that you may be able to visit one day. And Dick, we still have our bond, so if you there's ever trouble…you know who to call. _

_Sincerely_

_Raven_

Dick smiled and traced over each of his friends' handwriting. Perhaps he hadn't given his friends enough credit. They would never hold what Slade made him do against him. Also,it was true that he did still have his bond with Raven. He could actually _feel_ her presence in his mind. It was calming to the teen and he didn't know if he ever wanted it to go away.

Dick reached for the yellow card. The one from Terra, he opened it and began to read.

_Dear Robin_

_My name is Terra, but I guess you already know that. I've heard a ton about you from Beast Boy. Let me tell you that he is quite the fanboy. From what I've heard you were a great leader. I don't know you that well so I got you something sort of generic. I hope you like it anyway. It's a fifteen dollar iTunes gift card. I figured that everybody uses those so, you know. I really hope to meet you some day, you sound like an awesome guy. _

_Terra_

Dick smiled at the card. He detached his gift card from it and set it with the card from the Titans. He grabbed the first gift on the table and read the tag. 'From Cy' it said. The teen unwrapped it and smiled when he saw a USB drive. There was no doubt that Cyborg had put something incredibly mind blowing on the drive.

Next the teen grabbed the pink box and opened Starfire's present. He smiled when he saw the Batman plushy she had gifted to him. He held it up so Bruce could see. The man only chuckled and shook his head.

Dick opened Raven and Beastboy's gifts next. Raven had gifted the teen the newest Rick Riordan book and Beastboy had sent Robin a long awaited video game. Dick smiled, he would have to call them tomorrow and thank them.

"So, how are they?" Bruce asked.

"They're doing okay, according to Cyborg. I trust that they are doing just fine. I doubt they would lie to me. You know what I mean?" Dick replied.

"I do, I'm going to go to my study to get some work done. I'll see you in the morning. Dinner was great, thanks Alfred."

"You're quite welcome, Master Bruce."

"I think I'll head up too, Al. Thanks for dinner."

Alfred nodded and Dick walked upstairs. He was so tired, but even so he had gotten so much accomplished. He was incredibly happy with himself. He held his door open as he waited for Shadow to scamper in behind him. The puppy jumped straight onto Dick's bed. The teen shook his head with a smile.


End file.
